


Bondage Games

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: The Witcher and the Whore [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Gen, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Power Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex Work, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, kink club, witcher biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: “I’ve been thinking.” Dandelion was sprawled on the bed, eyes gleaming. He had barely waited for Geralt to enter before speaking. “We have to get your heart rate up, right Geralt?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher and the Whore [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928341
Comments: 30
Kudos: 269





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ve been thinking.” Dandelion was sprawled on the bed, eyes gleaming. He had barely waited for Geralt to enter before speaking. “We have to get your heart rate up, right Geralt?”

“Hullo Dandelion,” he said, carefully shutting the door behind him. “Yes, we do.”

Dandelion nodded. He seemed on edge, watching Geralt with bright eyes. Slowly he asked, “I’m going to offer something, but you aren’t to tell Margot. If she knows I’ve let you do it, she’ll- well, I only allow it with those I trust.”

“I won’t breathe a word.”

Dandelion nodded and smiled. “Very well. You’re going to leave, and when you come back, I’m going to fight you.”

“You’d lose.”

“Not a fistfight, you fool. I’m going to pretend as though you don’t know me, you’ve just burst in and-”

“I’m not a rapist.”

“Of course not, that’s why I’m offering, because I trust you quite a bit. Besides, if you were, I’ve a knife hidden behind the headboard.” He paused, then added, “Don’t tell Margot about that either.”

Geralt nodded slowly. He could certainly see the appeal. “If you insist,” he said slowly.

"Oh I do," said the bard with a grin. "I know what I'm doing, Geralt. I'm an expert in these matters." Dandelion smiled and ushered Geralt back out the door. “Count to thirty,” he instructed.

Geralt did as he was told, counting slowly to give Dandelion plenty of time to do whatever it was he was doing.

Then he pushed open the door.

Dandelion was sitting in his chair, wrapped in a loose robe, his eyes on a book in his arms. He was facing away from the door, and seemed not to have heard (or was pretending), so Geralt eased it shut, creeping across the floor. When he was only a few feet away he pounced.

The bard certainly put up a good show, crying out in alarm as pulled him back over the chair and pushed him to the floor. Despite the hands clawing at him, trying to push him away, Dandelion’s eyes gleamed with lust (not to mention, his cock was already filling). Geralt pressed his hand against the bard’s throat, holding him down.

“Please,” Dandelion whined, struggling pathetically beneath him. “Please, sir, I’ll do anything- I swear.” He blinked, scrunching up his face, and only a moment later was crying on command.

He was, if nothing else, a committed actor. Geralt on the other hand, had no idea what to say in such a situation (apologizing and getting up seemed beside the point), so instead he clamped a hand over Dandelion’s mouth.

Then Dandelion kicked him.

Geralt’s eyes widened for a moment before he grabbed Dandelion’s cock with one hand, roughly digging his nails through the fabric. The bard whined through the hand that was still over his mouth.

“Are you going to behave now?” Geralt asked quietly.

Dandelion shook his head.

Geralt snorted. Of course Dandelion had no intention of “behaving,” even in such a ridiculous situation. “Fine,” he said, removing his hand from Dandelion’s groin to pull out the gag the man had selected. “I’m going to put this in your mouth.”

“No!”

His heart jumped at the terrified noise Dandelion made, and he found himself leaning more into the character. He’d seen enough shitty plays, put on in the drawing rooms of taverns and whorehouses, to have an idea of what to say next. “Have you ever had a cock up that pretty ass of yours?”

Dandelion’s character slipped for just a moment and he asked, “So you do think I’m pretty?”

Geralt snorted. “Dandelion!”

“Oh,” said the bard. Then his face completely changed as he slipped back into his character, whining, “No, no, please sir I-”

There was something too convincing about his face. Even with his slip up, even knowing it was an act, Geralt found himself stroking Dandelion’s cheek. “Shhh,” he murmured. “You’ll love it.”

Dandelion continued to sob, his entire body shaking as Geralt sat on his chest and slowly stripped him, pushing the robe off his shoulders. “Please,” sobbed the bard pathetically.

Geralt pulled him into a kiss. As many places as Dandelion had put his mouth during their previous encounters, they hadn’t properly kissed. As a rule, Geralt had little interest in making out with his partners.

But, as with everything else, it seemed Dandelion was determined to break that barrier as well. For a moment, the tears seemed to stop, and Geralt simply enjoyed kissing his partner, letting himself forget about the scene.

Then he pulled back. Dandelion blinked up at him, then winked and immediately began to cry again.

How he did that was a complete mystery to the Witcher.

Dandelion continued to sob, even as Geralt cupped his head and stroked his hair. “Shhh,” he whispered, “It’s all right, boy.”

And gods, he could feel the effect the man’s show was already having on him.

“I’m not a boy!” Geralt recognized the irritation from their first meeting - when Dandelion had snapped that he wasn’t a child - he was twenty three, and Geralt realized he’d actually hit on a sensitive spot.

He grinned, and Dandelion didn’t seem too bothered by the sharp teeth it displayed. “You’re just a little boy,” he mocked, and Dandelion’s face turned red and he seemed to puff up.

“I am not!”

“Shall I gag you?” he asked roughly, and Dandelion squeaked.

“No!”

“Then be a good _little boy_.” 

The bard whimpered as Geralt drug him to his feet, pulling him across the room. He felt awkward and slightly strange, it didn’t feel right to force Dandelion, but then- it was what the bard wanted, wasn’t it? “Please,” whimpered the bard again, curling his shoulders in on himself.

“Stand here,” he said gruffly, pushing Dandelion against the wall by his closet. As soon as Geralt released him, the bard’s eyes glinted and he bolted.

The Witcher tackled him to the floor, landing on top of him with a slight grunt. Dandelion wheezed as the air was forced out of his lungs. After giving the bard a moment to catch his breath, Geralt pulled him to his feet again, dragging him roughly over toward the bed. Whimpers and pleas echoed from behind Dandelion’s gag, but there was nothing for it: Geralt was larger, stronger, and easily able to manhandle Dandelion into doing exactly as he wanted.

“Bend over the bed, boy,” he ordered. “Or I’ll whip you raw with my belt.”

“But I-”

“Shhh, don’t fret boy,” he said, pushing Dandelion over. “Behave and I'll try to minimize the pain.”

If there was one thing Geralt was good with, it was ropes and knots, although bondage for the sake of sex wasn’t why he’d been taught.

He forced Dandelion onto his stomach, then slid him forward until his groin was right at the edge of the bed. Then he forced the man to bend his knees, then pulled his wrists back. “Hold your ankles,” he ordered.

Dandelion whimpered and shook his head. “I- I can’t stretch-”

Geralt slapped his ass. “Hold your ankles,” he repeated. One more slap and Dandelion finally did as he was told.

Dandelion immediately tried to hold his knees together, to cover his ass, but Geralt forced him to spread. “Hold your knees here or I’ll break them,” he said.

“I’m sorry!” Dandelion sobbed pathetically. “Please!”

Geralt kissed his wrist to show his appreciation, then stood, pushing his pants down and stroking himself. He wasn’t quite ready yet, but he was certainly close.

He lifted Dandelion off his stomach and slid his cock out from under him, letting it hang exposed off the edge of the bed.

The character was too much fun and he found himself running his finger down the man’s exposed cock, watching the way it made the bard tremble. “Do you touch yourself often?”

Dandelion shook his head.

Geralt slapped his ass. “Liar.”

“I’m saving myself for marriage.”

Geralt actually had to laugh at that. He knew it was a part of Dandelion’s character, but something told him that even if the man wasn’t a paid whore he’d still be just as prone to falling into stranger’s bed.

“It’s true!” wailed Dandelion as the Witcher struggled to compose himself. But, judging by his voice, the bard was laughing as well.

Geralt pulled oil out of Dandelion’s dresser. “Then I suppose I’ll have to teach you the basics,” he said. “Too bad I haven’t enough time to make it enjoyable for you.”

“What- what do you mean?” Dandelion’s shoulder trembled and Geralt paused for a moment to rub his back.

Then he kissed the back of his neck, murmuring into his ear, “This will sting, boy.”

He pressed an oiled finger into Dandelion’s hole and he let out an impressive wail, throwing his head back and sobbing noisily. “What are you doing?” he demanded, sounding panicked.

“Stretching you,” Geralt replied brusquely.

“S-stretching?”

“If I put my cock in your tight little hole now, you’d bleed for a week,” he replied, twisting his finger until he’d found Dandelion’s prostate.

The man cried out in alarm and clenched. “S- stop!”

Geralt pulled his fingers out, then raised his hand and brought it down on Dandelion’s ass. The bard let out a wail that seemed to be tinged with as much pleasure as it was pain.

The Witcher grinned. “Are you going to behave now?” he asked.

“Y- yes,” sniffled Dandelion.

Geralt rewarded him by stoking his back with one hand as he brought his other to carefully press inside Dandelion’s hole. He stretched him efficiently, although he wished he could spend a bit more time pleasuring the man, wringing out more of the quiet whimpers that he was trying so hard to control.

“Fight me a bit more,” he said suddenly.

Dandelion nodded, then bucked his hips, struggling to pull away from Geralt. “Pl-please,” he sobbed pathetically. “I- I can’t, it- it stings.”

Geralt pinned him, pressing one hand into the bard’s back to hold him, and delivering several strong slaps to his ass. Then he struck the man’s exposed balls, wringing an even louder wail from his lips. The sound went straight to Geralt’s crotch.

With a triumphant grin, he struck Dandelion’s balls again, then grabbed them and squeezed. The bard writhed on the bed, sobbed and pleading for Geralt to release him.

The Witcher’s heart was nearly pounding out of his chest from excitement.

“You’re not a very good boy,” he said, rubbing his thumb over Dandelion’s balls.

“I- I’m sorry,” he sobbed. “Please, please it _hurts_.”

“I’m going to untie you,” Geralt said. “If you try to run, I’ll use my belt on your pretty balls.”

Dandelion whimpered and nodded. “I’ll be good,” he said quietly.

Geralt quickly loosened the ropes that bound him, pulling him to his feet and turning him around. The bard’s face was flushed red and soaked with tears. Geralt cupped his chin, then kissed him again. “Good,” he murmured. “You can be taught.”

“I’m sorry,” mumbled Dandelion.

“Fight me more,” Geralt said again, his lips still pressed against Dandelion’s. Without a second thought, the bard sunk his teeth into Geralt’s lower lip.

The Witcher swore and shoved him back. Dandelion tried to scramble away, but Geralt grabbed him by his hips, pulling him back, tossing him over the edge of the bed, and roughly slamming inside him.

Dandelion cried out.

Geralt paused for a moment, giving Dandelion time to tell him if he’d pushed too far, but the poet remained silent, although not still, wriggling beneath Geralt. Confident that his partner was fine, Geralt pulled out and then roughly thrust back in.

Dandelion continued to fight as Geralt fucked him, his hands scrabbling for purchase on the blankets, but the Witcher grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back, forcing him to accept the Witcher’s cock deeper inside himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

It didn’t take much to push Geralt over the edge, and - as much as he’d like it to continue, he knew it wasn’t worth the risk to keep going. Instead he slammed as far in as he could and slapped Dandelion’s ass, causing the bard to whimper and clench around him.

That was enough to finish him, and Geralt came inside his ass with a low moan, sinking his teeth into Dandelion’s shoulder.

Dandelion was still hard as Geralt slowly pulled out of him. But he didn’t drop his act, curling into a ball on his side and whimpering quietly.

Roll onto your back,” ordered Geralt. When the man didn’t do as he was ordered, Geralt rolled him over forcefully. “Knees apart.”

“Please,” Dandelion whimpered, batting his eyelashes. “I- I can’t take anymore.”

“You’ve been a good boy,” Geralt replied. “You deserve a reward.” He grabbed Dandelion’s cock and squeezed. “Say please and I’ll make you feel better.”

“No!”

Geralt’s grip intensified, letting his nails dig only slightly into the engorged flesh. “Beg,” he ordered.

“PLEASE!”

“You can do better.”

“It- it hurts, please sir, make it stop.” Dandelion writhed on his back, tears still streaming freely down his face. “Make it stop, I’ll do anything.”

Slowly, Geralt began to stroke him. As he did he pressed one finger inside the bard’s ass, curling it slowly to milk as much pleasure from him as he could.

Dandelion moaned loudly, his eyes rolling back in his skull. Geralt grinned, no longer caring about the scene. All he wanted was to wring more noises from Dandelion’s lips. 

The noise he made when he came was absolutely inhuman and his back arched before he went still, panting and trying to catch his breath.

“Oh Geralt,” Dandelion whimpered, rolling onto his back. “I can think of a million other scenes I’d like to play with you.”

Geralt raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

The bard grinned. “Oh yes,” he said with evident delight. Then he bounced off the bed. “Shall I run another bath?” he asked, almost sounding hopeful.

“If you’d like,” said Geralt.

“Geralt, ah, Margot only lets me draw a bath if a customer specifically requests-”

“Well, I request that you do what makes you happy,” said the Witcher.

Dandelion paused and cocked his head, then shrugged. “Good enough,” he said, and hurried off (although Geralt noted with some amusement that he was limping slightly).

He gave the bard a few minutes to get things started, then followed after him.

“You gave me some ideas,” Dandelion said as Geralt entered the bathing room. “For future scenes.”

“Do tell.” Geralt stepped into the tub, relaxing into the heat with a content sigh.

“Well, we could follow along in the vein of it being my first time. I’m quite good at playing the bashful virgin-”

Geralt snorted.

“I said playing, Geralt, I’m well aware that I’m a whore.”

“Go on,” Geralt said quietly, lounging in the water as Dandelion bustled around, gathering oils and soaps.

“You enjoyed playing that angle, I think,” said Dandelion. “That sort of embarrassment doesn’t bother me, after all.” He perched on a stool beside Geralt and began to comb his hair gently, scratching his fingers through the Witcher’s scalp.

“Sit in my lap,” Geralt said softly. “You wanted the bath, after all.”

Dandelion didn’t need to be told twice, crawling into the tub and draping himself over Geralt, wrapping his legs around the Witcher’s waist so he could still reach his hair. He didn’t stop talking the entire time, saying, “There are all sorts of angles to play off that, if you enjoyed it.”

“I did.”

“Well, I could be a servant that you forced yourself on - or seduced, if you’d prefer - or a young debtor given to you as payment.” Dandelion’s tone turned slightly bitter as he said, “I could even pretend to be a man who’s fallen on hard times and turned to prostitution, perhaps you’re my first male client.”

“Is that what happened?” Geralt studied Dandelion’s face curiously.

The bard licked his lips. “Geralt-”

“You don’t have to tell me if you’d rather not.”

“There aren’t many jobs available to a half-elf, Geralt,” Dandelion said softly. His blue eyes closed and he let out a sigh. “It’s not the job I would have chosen, but I don’t mind it, truly.” Geralt rested his hand on the brand on Dandelion’s chest. Employers would require prospective employees to bare their chest before hiring them, so they could be checked for any mark denoting that they weren’t entirely human. Each brand was slightly different, depending on the person’s race. Half bloods like Dandelion seemed to have it the worst, not entirely accepted by either side of their family.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” said Dandelion simply. “And I don’t want your pity. I would, however, prefer it not be brought up in bed.”

“I won’t,” the Witcher promised. “If…” his voice trailed off.

“Would you like to be a human, Geralt?” Dandelion cocked his head. “I could pretend that, if you’d like.”

Geralt nodded, not trusting his voice.

Dandelion smiled at him, reaching out to cup Geralt’s cheek. “I can do that, my friend.”


End file.
